


Just This Once, Let Me Care For You Instead

by KaelinaLovesLomaris



Series: Whumptober 2019 - FFXV [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sick Ignis Scientia, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, more like sick/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinaLovesLomaris/pseuds/KaelinaLovesLomaris
Summary: Ignis has a fever. Noctis fusses.Part of my collection of Whumptober 2019 prompts.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: Whumptober 2019 - FFXV [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505405
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Just This Once, Let Me Care For You Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 Prompt: Hallucination
> 
> I’ve discovered that Ignis is actually really hard to write for some reason. This one gave me so much trouble, and I almost considered skipping it altogether, but I didn’t want to just have one prompt that I didn’t do. The completionist in me wouldn’t allow that.
> 
> So I stuck it out, though I didn’t quite get to the actual prompt. I was planning on having Ignis deal with fever hallucinations, as those are something that plague me when I have a fever, but I couldn’t find a way to work them in. So. Yeah.
> 
> I also have a cold right now, so it seems fitting to write a sick fic.
> 
> Title subject to change.

Ignis never got sick. He simply couldn’t afford to, not with his schedule as busy as it was. And although Noctis often complained that Ignis always managed to stay healthy whenever an illness swept through the Citadel occupants, and Gladio teased that it must be because the bacteria or virus was too scared of Ignis’s wrath to even think about infecting him, he was sure it was simply a combination of his strict preventative measures and a healthy immune system.

As it was, he could count on one hand the number of times he had had anything more than a slight sniffle, while Noct seemed to come down with anything and everything on a regular basis, and Ignis could count on both hands the number of illnesses His Highness had contracted in just the last year. Ignis supposed it just made him all the more qualified to be Noctis’s advisor and would-be caretaker when he didn’t need to fear catching whatever it was he had come down with most recently.

That morning Ignis had woken with a mild ache behind his eyes and a bit of scratchiness in his throat. Nothing some better hydration and a decent amount of sleep couldn’t fix, and he thought nothing of it. No one else was sick, after all, and Ignis was never the first one to succumb on the rare occasions he did get sick.

But by the end of the day it had progressed to coughing and shivers and a full headache. He pushed through it, determined to just drink some tea when he got home and go to bed early, and stopped by Noctis’s apartment on his way to drop off a stack of political reports and make sure he wasn’t procrastinating on any of his duties. To his surprised relief, Noctis was sitting at the table, surrounded by papers that at a glance looked like calculus notes, and focused enough he barely acknowledged Ignis’s entrance. It was… a marked improvement over last month, and Ignis was pleased.

Not wanting to distract him or give him an excuse to abandon his studies, Ignis set the stack of reports on the edge of the counter and tried to slip out again before he could notice anything that needed cleaning. But his body betrayed him, and Noctis looked up from his homework to raise an eyebrow at him when he attempted to stifle a cough.

His prince’s eyes turned sharp in a way few people knew they could as he examined Ignis’s face, took in the slight flush Ignis could feel on his cheeks. Ignis put on his best disapproving glare, intending to direct Noct’s attention back to his homework so he could make his escape, but the effect was ruined when he coughed again. This time it evolved into a full coughing fit that had him bracing himself with a hand on the edge of the counter.

Noctis shot to his feet. “Ignis, you’re sick!”

“Nonsense,” Ignis said when he could breathe again. “Merely a tickle in my throat.” He turned to leave and found Noctis blocking his path.

“Yeah, I’m not buying that.” He reached up to rest the back of his hand against Ignis’s forehead, but Ignis swatted his hand away before he could touch him. Noctis frowned. He pointed at the couch.

“Sit.”

“I really should be going -”

“Ignis Scientia. You will. Sit. Down,” Noctis commanded, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Ignis his Serious Face. Really, Ignis found it endearing rather than intimidating, considering he knew that if he pushed the matter, Noctis would fold, but he decided he was feeling bad enough that sitting down on his prince’s admittedly comfortable couch couldn’t hurt.

Still, he waited a moment, holding eye contact, to see if Noctis would back down. Ignis was pleased when he didn’t and instead only narrowed his eyes further.

Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses up on his face as he made a show of surrendering. “Very well. I will stay long enough to have a cup of tea, if that will satisfy Your Highness?”

Ignis kept a stash of tea, and Ebony, at Noct’s apartment, and he knew the other boys kept various food and drink items here too. Useful, considering how often they all ended up staying here unplanned. But Ignis didn’t want to impose on Noctis on a school night, especially if he was actually coming down with something. He idly wondered if it could be considered treason, intentionally exposing the prince to whatever sickness he currently had.

He headed back towards the kitchen and found himself cut off by Noctis once again.

“Sit, Iggy,” he all but growled. “I’ll make the tea.”

“That won’t be necessary, Highness. I am perfectly capable of -”

Noctis put on his best haughty prince face, the one he reserved for especially irritating politicians and reporters, and switched tactics. “I don’t want you coughing on my dishes.”

Ignis internally grimaced. He knew Noctis well enough to know that that was the last thing he was concerned about, but was instead appealing to Ignis’s logical side since the emotional approach had proven fruitless. Noct was a lot more interpersonally savvy than most of Lucis gave him credit for, when he was motivated. And Ignis supposed he should reward that attempt at diplomatic negotiations, even if Noctis’s subtlety left something to be desired.

He raised his hands in surrender and retreated to the couch. He let himself relax for a moment, closing his eyes to give them a break from the bright lights of the apartment. It eased the headache marginally.

He didn’t open them again until he heard Noctis approaching and a warm mug was pressed into his hands. When he did, he found that Noctis had turned the lights off, save for a dim lamp in the corner of the room, and Ignis was oddly touched.

“Thank you, Noct.”

Noctis shrugged. “There’s honey in there. Should help with your throat.”

He leaned over Ignis and pressed his hand to his forehead before Ignis could stop him.

“Six, Iggy, you’re burning up!”

Well. A fever would certainly explain the shivers. He frowned, shifting away from Noctis’s hand and placed the mug of tea on the coffee table.

“I should not be exposing you to whatever this is,” he said, preparing to stand. “I will just go home and sleep it off and -”

He stood too fast, the floor suddenly tilting to the side, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the dizziness. Familiar hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him back down on the couch.

“You will do no such thing,” Noctis said. “You’re staying right here tonight.”

“Noct, I do not want to get you sick,” Ignis argued, feeling panic rise in him. He never should have stopped by the apartment at all. He should have had Gladio deliver the reports, or simply left them for Noctis at the Citadel. It had been foolish and careless to come here, he should have known better than to ignore the earlier symptoms and put Noctis at risk.

Noctis cut off his rapidly spiraling thoughts. “Ignis, if you’re sick, I’m going to get sick, no matter what you do. You know my immune system is crap.”

As much as he wanted to protest, he knew Noctis had a point. It was likely too late now to avoid it, so despite everything in him screaming at the irresponsibleness of it, he allowed Noct to get him settled on the couch.

It was weird, being on the receiving end of the fussing. Normally he was the one doing the fussing, making sure Noctis or Gladio or even Prompto, though the blond was more reluctant to let him help, almost skittish in his attempts to avoid being taken care of, and that opened up its own set of problems, was comfortable and had everything they needed when they were sick or hurt or upset. And though it made him feel somewhat useless, he had to admit that it was kind of nice to be the one being taken care of for once.

He just needed to make sure he didn’t make a habit of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr at [prince-noctisluciscaelum](https://prince-noctisluciscaelum.tumblr.com)!


End file.
